The Flower Will Bloom
by Sainokyo
Summary: Naruto has finally come home to konoha only to be sent out again on a special one-on-one mission with Hinata, a girl who's lavander scent has been calling to him since day one. Will he be able to supress his urges? Or will the Demon within take control?
1. Planted Seed

Spring was in season, as petals fluttered in the air. This was a perfect day. Not too hot, and defiantly not too cold. The heat danced around you as wind could easily cool the sweat off your brow. A perfect day in Konoha.

That is, until a loud rambunctious roar echoed throughout the village.

"ANOTHER D-RANKED MISSION!"

Naruto yelled, his face flaming with anger.

"You can NOT be serious Granny!"

Some things never change. I can't help but to chuckle. Naruto was once again arguing with Hokage, a woman who was supposedly past her 70's, but never looked it. After 3 years of study he hadn't changed at all. Still as headstrong and honest like the day I had fallen for him.

But some things do change, I mused looking once more at my first love, and my partner on this mission. He had grown taller, more attractive too, and more focused. Calmer and possibly even more powerful than before too.

I picked a good man to fall for as a child. I softly smiled, remembering our past; those days of fainting and trailing him were now over. I haven't changed as much as I had hoped. Unlike him, the only things that really changed was my hair. I hadn't been paying attention to it over the years, and now my simple boy cut has transformed into a long sleek girlish style, growing in length past my back. Unfortunately along with my hair's growth, my chest had grown immensely as well.

Most women would be pleased with this, but I did not care for it, it restricted me. I had to bind my breasts every morning, just so they would not get in the way. Kiba and Shino had suggested a more "revealing" uniform, like one Hokage wears, so that it would make my bosom less restrictive. I of course refused. I couldn't imagine showing off my body to the world like that, I barley have enough confidence to wear a once piece swimsuit.

Besides my body, I do not blush or faint around Naruto anymore. Not counting the time I first saw him after these past years! I swear that faint ONLY due to shock and lack of water.

Long ago I realized my love for him was pointless. I was not blind. Naruto has had a crush on Sakura for the longest time now, almost as long as I've loved him. I decided the truest way to show my love was to support him, to be happy for him, and to escape these one-sided feelings that have been locked in my heart for all these years, and treat him as I do everyone.

But as I've tried to act upon this new ideal, I've realized he's been starting to avoid me. Like right now. This is just a simple mission, just me and him, yet, he acts like being with me is the end of the world.

"I wonder why" I whisper tilting my head, pearly eyes transfixed on this lost first love

~x:X:x~

Hi! This story is collaboration with a writer on deviant, Wilting angel, She posts the story up on her Deviant page, while I post it here. I personally like to write more often than draw, so many more nartuo stories will be published in the future!(mostly staring hinata, Seria's got me hooked) Please do not be afraid to comment ^^


	2. Sunlight Hits

"Granny! This is a D ranked Mission! "I complained, pounding my hand onto the oak desk." I finally come back and THIS is the mission you hand me! No fair!"  
>Granny stared coldly towards me, that same icy star she used to give me when I was younger… the one that usually meant If I didn't calm down, I was about to get bopped on the head. I would have backed away slowly if I was smart, but I knew what I was doing.<p>

Sure, I knew I was acting like a little kid, But I had my reasons.

"Be Happy I gave you anything Naruto" Granny declared, her voice even louder than my own.

"You and Hinata are the only Ninja's available for this task! All you have to do is get the rare Hunjiki Moon Flower! They only seed once every 15 years and one has been spotted in the land of waves, on a secluded island. We need these flowers for their medical properties!"

"Why are you even questioning me! This isn't some suicidal mission, Naruto! Hinata is a nice girl, so get your ass in there and do your job!"

…Oh God…

I really wish she would have phrased that better

…I huffed as a shifted uncomfortably…

Because my Hard on agrees with her.

Yes, you read that right.

I like Hinata Hyuga.

Big shock right?

Even to me it is

And to be quite frank, I never really had liked her like this before.

I rarely noticed her, she was just …

A friend?

…maybe…

A class mate?

…I guess…

I mean, she was real odd at first!

Always turning red, fainting, and stuttering whenever she talked.

I mean I was nice to her and all, but I never really saw her as anything but that…

Until that day….

I came back and realized she had changed… Into something that couldn't leave my mind.

xXxXx

_Finding Hinata has never a hard thing to do, she always seemed to be hiding behind something and after three years, that habit hadn't changed at all._

_I easily spotted her concealed behind that fence… The young immature side of me really wanted to spook her. That side won, as I crept up behind her slowly. I could easily see she didn't notice a thing…._

_Until…_

_"HINATA-CHAN!" I cheered jumping outwards, seeing her body jolt made a devilish smirk place it's self over my face. I had won,_

_"Miss me?" I questioned, grinning like I did in the old days. I was not prepared for what happened next; even though I should have suspected it…_

_She turned slowly, her pearly eyes widened in shock as they looked up towards me for the first time in three years. Multiple shades of reds and pinks danced around her pale creamy face with her long hair draped over her shoulders, flaunting the curves her ample cleavage, as the hairs started to dance softly in the breeze._

_"Na-Naruto- Kun?" Her meek voice questioned softly, shock still apparent on her face._

_I froze._

_I couldn't believe it._

_She…_

_She had become beautiful._

_I had not time to react as she fainted;_

_I was too mesmerized to do a thing._

_It felt as if it were all a dream as she fell, slowly and gracefully, till she softly landed on the grass below._

_As if she were and angel at peace with her lips slightly pursed, cheeks still flushed as her raven hair claimed the ground around her. You could say she looked like a child in slumber, although I wouldn't call her "cute" or "adorable" No. She looked as sexy as hell; You could see the changes in her body, from the tight curves of her ass to the generous size for her chest. Defiantly not a little girl and I was defiantly turned on._

_As soon as I broke out of shock, I leaned over her side, trying very hard to suppress the urges taking over my head shaking her softly and calling to her_

_"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan. please wake up."_

_Praying that if she awoke, the situation in my pants would diminish… I was wrong, it got worse. Lavender filled the air around her, so pleasant and calming. I couldn't help but question myself about the girl in front of me._

_What happened when I left? Was I that oblivious of a boy? Has she always been this beautiful? Or was shes hiding it from me all this time? But the most fearful question of all… What do I do now?  
><em>  
>xXxXx<p>

Every time I get close to her now, her scent drags me into fantasy world. Memories off all those lustful desires danced in my head.

How I wanted to touch her, to taste her. How I wanted to grasp that dark long hair of hers, was it as silky as It seemed. How I would have kissed those tempting lips, were they as soft as they promised, and I wanted to hear her moan, yes moan, my name. As soon as that call would leave her lips, I would jump her like a dog in heat, refusing to let her escape.

I couldn't do this though. I know once I started I wouldn't stop, even if she begged me. .I had to avoid her, avoid this scent, to keep us both safe. She's making me lose my mind… I fear most of all I'm becoming like Pervy Sage, a role model I would not like to live up to in this aspect.

Yes Granny, she is a nice girl. One I really would like to fuck hard. Right now. On your desk.


	3. Cloudy Day

"Hokage" Hinata calmly spoke, as she edged closer to the desk. Her dark hair swayed softly brushing against her hips. Lavender filled the air around us...

Damn It...

"If Naruto does not wish to go on this mission, I can go by myself, as you stated it is only a d-ranked mission." She turned to face me but as soon as eye contact was established she turned away continuing with her speech.

Would it be weird to say that I missed it? That I missed those perfectly hued eyes, looking up at me. The way they always looked at me every time our eyes relaxed upon each other. It always seemed like an oasis. How it felt as if don't have to say a thing. That she understands me without me saying a word... like she can read my mind with those beautiful eyes of hers.

Wait... I hope she can't do that. Or else I have a lot of explaining to do...

"Naruto-kun seems to be tired and I do not wish to take deprive him of his time. He uhas/u just gotten home after all, and I believe we should give him time to reacquaint himself once more with the village."

Reacquaint? Yeah, that's about right. I would love to reacquaint myself with some things, but most of them involve you, me, and my dick in your ...

Shit. I'm starting to think like pervy sage, but I can't stop these fantasies from taking control over my very being. Lavender has become my addiction.

I have this one idea that won't leave my head. No missions Locked in a bedroom, teaching this innocent beauty the real difference between man and woman. I'd start off slow of course, tasting every bit of her I can, till she begs. I might stop and give her what she wants, only if she asks nicely... then I'd quickly -

"If you're worried about me going by myself, I could ask Sai to join me."

My ears perk. Sai! Who's that! Now's not the time to be going into fantasy world, Naruto. But wait, calm down... There no way she could have developed feelings for this guy... is there?

Curiosity swept over me as I let my eyes wander to her. A soft blush caressed her cheeks as she started fumbling with her fingers once more. "Sai and I" she stated gazing downwards as her fingers twisted and turned. "Have become very close, and since he did just return from a mission, he could use the downtime..."

Down time? He would probably be spending all of his time trying to get down with her. Granny would never...

"Hmm" the Hokage huffed as she shuffled her papers. "That is right, I forgot about that and he returned a day early none the less. An interesting idea Hinata-san"

A man I didn't know, sleeping with Hinata, talking to Hinata, have the advantage in a tent to toss her down and perch himself on top of her, having the easiest access to-

"I guess we could..."

"I'll do the mission" I grinned grabbing the mission scroll. Screw trying to control myself, I'm going to screw her! There was no way in hell I was going to give this chance to anyone. No man will get to make her blush besides me. No other man's voice will ever escape those sweet cherry lips except my own.

"So we'll be back in a week! See you then granny" Hinata seemed shocked by my quick change of option, but I didn't care to explain. Before she could even start question me I grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her away. But as I left I couldn't help to notice the smirk on granny's face as we left the room.

Damn it, she must have noticed the reason behind me walking so awkwardly.

Damn that lavender, I'll have to take a cold shower when I get home. I swear I am going to make her mine if it's the last thing I do.

-

Naruto-kun is holding my hand! He is actually touching me! No Hinata. Calm down, you promised to support him.

But what is up with this? He ignores me for days, tensed up whenever I get near him but today... today he looked at me strangely... It felt as if his gaze was tearing my clothes off, one article at a time. It was so nerve racking... I hadn't been this nervous since he left!

Darn it, why am I letting you affect me like this Naruto. It was all in my head anyways, you would never look at me like that... probably at her, but never at me.

But why did you change your mind? Why after 30 minutes of utter hatred of a mission, you swiftly change your mind. You must have your reasons Naruto... you always do. But the way you are right now is not like you. You are so serious, so scary, and wait are you angry? The way you are holding my hand right now is very uncomfortable... It's so tight... Like your trying to make sure I can't run away.

"It hurts..."

"Huh" Naruto stopped, turning to face me. "Did you say something?" I can feel those Shimmering blue eyes looking down on me... but I can't look up. I can't look at those eyes that make me turn back into my old childish self. I need to grow up. I need to have courage. I am not that girl from 3 years ago. Not anymore. I don't ever want to be that girl again.

"M-my hand." I stated pointing to it "Your hurting M-my hand"

So much for not stuttering

"Opps!" Naruto let go.

I could feel the blood rushing back into my hand once more, but at the same time it felt as if he was still clutching me, as if we were still holding hands. I enjoyed this numb feeling

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan! I didn't realize I was hurting you!" he responded quickly

Silence loomed over us. I had so many questions to ask... but did I have the right to question? What was he think about? Naruto was usually so boisterous and loud... why isn't he right now? What is going on in his head?

He was the one to break quiet.

"So we'll meet at the front gate in an hour" He stated "Just get packed and Ill-"

"Why did you change your mind" I blurted out unintentionally. Shock seemed to drift onto Naruto face as I covered my mouth

"I mean... you didn't want to come, I can understand that, but we had Sai who could have easily taken your place. You could be at home, getting to meet up with everyone while we would do the mission. You don't have-" I rambled... Why? Why does Naruto do this to me? Why does he torturer me with that smile, why every time i think I can finally give you up, you make me not want too... Do you, can you… ever like me the way I love you?

"I don't know why." Naruto responded quickly, turning away from me. I couldn't even see his face anymore. " Granny Tsunade just didn't want you doing this by yourself, so I guess I didn't want her to bother anyone else by bringing them into the situation"

" Okay..." That's why….. He's already going back to ignoring me again... why I build up such hope...

"I'll see you in an hour" I responded, running towards my house. I could feel the tears falling down my check. No. No more self-pity. No more crying. I will get past this. I will move on. This is my personal challenge. I will not fall for Naruto anymore. I won't even talk to him on the mission more than necessary. I will just keep to myself … like I always did


	4. Stormy Night

Here I am, in the middle of a secluded forest, sharing a tent with a girl whose very existence has been the source of my lust filled dreams for the past few months. So what am I doing about it? Trying to pleasure her body in every way imaginable? My tongue trailing down her sweet curvy body. Temptation dancing in the air as she begs me to enter her? Nope, try again. Fucking her hard as she screams out my name. Demanding that she knows that she is mine. That she belongs to me and only I can give her the immense pleasure that _is_ having her come so quickly time and time again?

No.

I'm drinking sake.

She naps behind me.

Sadly the only sound coming from our tent is not the moans of sweet love or demand, but of raindrops hitting our tent, and I'm so hard I can't sleep.

Three Days. It has been 3 three days since we left Konoha and Hinata has barely spoken a word. It's not like the silence we shared as children either! She's not even crimson, but more . . . aggravated?

Possibly… I am not sure. She doesn't even look at me anymore, like she's hiding something.

She might just be pissed that Sai's not here with her. Hmph. If that's the way she wants to act, than be that way. Silence is just fine with me, I thought as I leaned back onto my sleeping bag, her voice still echoing through my head

"_Why did you change your mind"_

Why was I so hot and bothered when she asked me in that sweet timid voice? She said I didn't _HAVE_ to come, that this Sai could take my place.

Like hell he would! I don't even know the guy but I know I'd kill that bastard if **HE** got to go on a special one on one mission with Hinata. Why couldn't I have been honest when she asked me that question? Why couldn't I have just told her of all these thoughts dancing in my head? Why? Because I'm a pervert. Because she would have fainted as soon as I mentioned sex. Because I am a coward. That's why, I'm afraid that she'll reject me.

There, I said it.

I confessed to Sakura way to many times to count, and what kept happening? I got slapped and looked down by her. I never want Hinata to look at me like that. I can't even imagine what it would do to me.

So I lied

I let her run off, and I've regretted it ever since. She's not talking to me, not looking at me. I miss those eyes. I miss that smile. That soft blush that never seems to leave her face, even when she talks.

I miss her.

I don't care anymore what is going to happen, so what if she's pissed at me. I'm angry at her! What does this "_Sai_" guy have that I don't? Why would she rather spend time with him than me? Doesn't she know what she does to me? How a simple sway of her hips sends me off into fantasy land.

How those very eyes shatter a man's soul and have him yearning for her and begging for more, more attention, more love, more… More…. her. I want that body next to my own. I don't want her ignoring me. I want her gaze to fall upon me once more. I want… I want….

"I want Hinata" I hear my voice mutter as I start to drift off into slumber

"You want what Naruto-kun?" That soft voice sleepily called out.

My eyes jolted open to see Hinata there, in beautiful glory. Her tight tube top displaying her ample breasts; while cute black underwear cupped her sweet fine ass.

Oh, how badly do I want to slap it right now. Wait… Did she just hear me?

Shit

I could feel I the warmth rushed across my face, resting upon my cheeks. She didn't hear me…. it was so tempting though. So very tempting to show this woman what I said. Right now she reminds me of a rabbit, looking so wide eyed and innocent.

That poor little girl doesn't even know what this demon was thinking….

About devouring her whole.

But I can't. I turned away from her. Now's not the time for thoughts like this, it's probably the alcohol.

Yeah right, I've barely taken a sip and I'm blaming my thought on it.

"Forget it" I muttered. I hoped she would just shrug it off and go back to bed, or at least cover herself up. She was in her frick'n underwear for god's sake.

God knows how much agony she is putting me through.

I wonder how Kiba and Shino sleep, when she's dressed like that on missions…

Wait…

I am so killing those bastards when I get home! Those sneaky little…

Fwoom.

Before I realized what had just happened, Hinata had pinned me down on the ground. God only knew what she was planning, but this position she was making my lower half even more turned on, and my plans for her more vulgar than ever.

Damn.


	5. The Seedling Grows

"No." She stated, her lavender hair draped down, dancing over my chest, her eyes lock with my own for the first time in days. "You just said something, please do not try to avoid it!" Her face edged closer to mine as her ass edged closer to my…

"Oh" Her face flushed, realizing what was happening to my groin.

"I'm Sorry!" She apologized as she shot upward, removing her body from that foreign area

**WHAT.**

**THE.**

**FUCK.**

Did she just say she's Sorry? Sorry for my hard on? What the hell does she think it's up in the first place for? It's not up to say hello if that's what she's thinking. It wants something….. It wants action, not words….

And so do I! So fuck it! Fuck her sorry! Words are not going to work this time. This demon is hungry, and the only thing that can satisfy him is this little rabbit in front of him.

Flipping her over; I grabbed onto her sides in a quick fluid movement. Shock over came her beautiful face as realization of what might happen came over her. I seized those dainty soft hands of her, pinning them helpless above her head, against the hard floor. We gazed into each-others eyes than slowly I kissed her soft neck, the smell of lavender stronger and tempting me more than ever. I couldn't contain myself any longer as the words my love would uttered reached my ears. "Naruto-kun…" Hinata called out in a sweet, lust drenched voice.

I couldn't take this anymore! After all those years and all my lust drenched fantasies this finally came true. She called my name. I was addicted to it, and like any drug, I wanted … No, I NEEDED MORE!

I rocked against her. As my member rubbed over her core, the blush on her face becoming apparent, and shock with pleasure seemed to silence her. I couldn't stop looking, my eyes locked on this beauty under me.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" she whimpered softly her legs encasing around my pelvis. Trying to capture the vibrations coming off my body's movements. She may not have a clue to what is going on, but her body does, and I could tell by how wet her panties were getting that she liked it.

Panties.

Sigh

What a waste of fabric for what I was planning.

"If you're sorry, help me fix it." I replied, tearing that daunting tube top apart to see those wonderful breasts in splendor. And what's this?

"Not even a bra?" I smirked, was I ever grateful "What a Naughty girl" Crimson covered her face once more as I bent down to taste this delectable treat.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried out in pleasure as my tongue licked her massive breast "Oooo No, Naruto-kun St-"

But before another word of protest could escape her lips, I kissed her.

Forcing my tongue into her mouth as muffled moans tried to escape.

I was done,

I was done with talking. She wouldn't listen when I was talking. Why would I listen to her when all of my questions were being answered with my actions?

With our lip locked in a never-ending tongue war I joyfully freed my hand to play with that very chest that has been tempting me in all of my daydreams. Only to realize that my hand could barely manage to cup them fully.

Damn, she has really grown up there… I wonder where else

Her muffled moans tried to escape our sealed lips as my hands explored this developed body of hers. Till I finally found what I had been looking for. Her core, drenched from all of the fun we had been having before.

"Oh you poor thing" I chuckled as she gasped, her face flushed now more than ever. She stared up at me with those confused but lust filled eyes, with no idea of what I was planning. No clue of those thoughts dancing around in my head.

How cute.


	6. Blooming

My head is spinning.

I….

I can't think straight. This, this isn't the Naruto I grew up with. This demanding, forceful man who was now on top of me is not that joy filled childish boy I fell for. My body is reacting in a way I never knew it could to this kind of act. I feel so dizzy, so light headed, so confused. Why am I letting him do this? I was doing such a good job, giving him his space, why did I have to react to those words.

"_I want Hinata"_

I had no clue why I assume he'd say that, but I had to know. I needed to know if he did. So curiosity got the better of me, and that is why I am in a tent, with a boy whom I've loved since I was a child, letting him do things to me no Hyuga council member would be happy about.

"Here let me help you with this" he said

"N-Naruto-kun" I panted, clenching the sleeping bag below as he ripped that worthless material off

He positioned himself over me once more, his member now barely brushing over my entrance, his eyes locked with my own.

"Don't do that" he growled, staring me down. His piercing blue eyes shining through the darkness surrounding us. That look of control, of force, ever-present with him. It shook me down to the core with pleasure.

"Do W-what N-Naruto -kun?" I stuttered. I was somewhat scared of him but more so of the possibility that this dirty dance might end.

"That." He stated

"My S-stuttering?" I whispered inquiisitivly. Kiba had always warned me that some people saw my stuttering as odd. That'd why I tried so hard to stop it and it was working well. Until Naruto came back.

"No, stop calling me Naruto-kun." his head lowered, blond hair brushed against my cheek as his husky voice echoed in my ear. "I don't want any formality. Call me Naruto or else I will have to punish you"

"P-punish me?" I yelped, squirming away, but before I could hands grabbed on to my arm and I could feel his chest push upon my back.

"Did I forget to mention, there's also a punishment for trying to escape?" His tantalizing voice teased as he held me down. "You weren't trying to escape were you?"

"No" I stated honestly turning to face him. My hand brushing his cheek.

And I did mean it. I did want this.

I needed him. These past three years I had tried to better myself, I tried to make myself someone I could be proud of. I am tired of trying to please everyone. I will do this. I know what is going on with him, but I want this. I want this one wild moment. I want to lose control. This link I can have with him for the rest of my life. I'll go back to being perfect tomorrow.

Tonight, I'm his.

xXxXx

He entered into me, waited for me to adjust. Before I could even tell him I was ready, he continued the action. Each thrust was more powerful than the next, reaching areas that I swore would make me faint. As he continued to build up momentum I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to match this rhythm we shared. This pleasure overtaking me made me numb. I could feel him in me, his member throbbing in my core. His zealous love making seemed last forever and I didn't mind one bit.

I wanted, lusted, for him more and more with every beastly thrust. In and out, faster and faster, it was if we were sharing one body, dancing in this ballad of psycadelic colors, floating higher and higher in this passionate embrace.

Then, in a single instant, my insides clenched tightly around his dick and I throbbed violently. "Naruto! Naruto!" I screamed out in exhilaration and bliss. "Harder! Aiyy!" I felt him come in me, his member pulsating with each burst.

What a ride! It was as if we were the same, even if it was in the moment, we both connected in this vulnerable moment, as we clutched onto one another in sweet relief, satisfied with the passionate sex we had.

Panting, I turned to face him. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he lay next to me, his eyes shut.

Knocked out after the first round.

I once never understood why men and women were seen as different. All that was different was that one area, but now, by this act, I understood, and have never felt this helpless and exposed.

We were not kids anymore. This childish love has now become a mature one. This primal action we did can never change. We are linked eternally by this. Knowing him, he will probably forget about this by next week, but I won't. A girl never forgets her first time. . . and oh my god what a first time!

Slowly I closed my eyes and entered into deep slumber, wondering if I will live to regret this? Although dreams of a hand brushing away strands of hair and whispering the words I love you silence these fears, even if they were just fantasies

xXxXxXxXx

Pervy Sage once told me males had two brains, one was located in the head, the other, well you can guess.

This seemed to be one of those times the second brain did all the thinking, because it all came so naturally. Our actions tonight night seem so in tuned, so perfectly linked that I could swear it was a dream, I drowned myself in her lavender scent, I tasted her, touched her, felt the curves of that body in question, entered into her tight self, losing myself in ecstasy with her

And I wanted more.

I woke up to staring at this slumbering body next to me; all I wanted to do was protect her. I wasn't oblivious; I hear the stories about her father when I was a kid. I want to protect her not only from him, but from everyone.

Brushing away some spare strands of her dark hair to stare at that pale face once more, made this feel even more surreal. I just slept with Hinata, and the worst part was, she was a virgin.

I mean I am happy to be the first but I just took away something, something monumental. And I didn't care, I just wanted it, wanted her. I wanted to close this space between us. This doubt, this solicitude, I wanted to connect to her. With her. I don't care if she claims to have been "lost in the moment" when she awakes, I know what I did wasn't just "in the moment". This was something I had been wanting ever since I came back.

No, not just the sex, but her. I wanted her. I wanted this. The person who always seem to watch over me as a kid. That girl who now slept next to me. This was who I wanted to wake up to every morning, the face I want to watch as I start to fall asleep.

"I love you" I whispered. I edged closer, wrapping my sleeping bag around our bare bodies.

I love her, but I'm not going to tell her just yet.


End file.
